sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheInsanitist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hamaveck the dark by 1feellikeamonster-d596bt6-1-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 08:10, 24 November 2012 hey this is our first time speaking but i was reading Laina's page,and Darka and your an excellent talent!!! I was wondering if youd like them in a story im gonna write....Its about a writer(me) who somehow gets sent too Mobius, and also turned in to in a mobian fox and actually meets his own characters..im currently decide if i should make it an action story or a plain comedy story ... thank u 4 ur time ~RED~ Hello :3 Lets go and kill kishins c: (talk) 18:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog Ohai I just felt like saying Your characters are very nice and original And I adore your drawing style ouo Just wanted to say hey, you might remember me, we talked not a while back about your girlfriends artworks.. (weak chuckle) http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 09:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You flatter me my dear. Btw your art, despite what you say, is great. Keep practicing and you'll be amazing ~~TheInsanitist~~ the cross-over so sonic could be in this, due to that he is a freedom fighter, and all of the others, oh and i updated ion's page, his weapon that he has actually use to be his katana, but it turned into a keyblade becaues of how one of muppets charaters, blake the hedgehog, and the light gaias, witch controls the sun, reacting to his katana, creating the weapon that ion has to this day, a keyblade. this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 16:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Keyblade is fine as a weapon. The weapons of all my characters are on their pages so just give them a look. ~~The Insanitist~~ i got the name of it, and its story... well not all of it yet, but i got the name. story name: Ion: When Days Go Dim storyline: Ion is just walking in a park then suddenly he was attacked by a heartless out of nowhere and he attacked it with his keyblade, killing the heartless, then suddenly ion got infected by a heartless virus causing him to be half-heartless half-hedgehog. After that his heartless-self split from himself; the heartless self ran off afterwards. Ion wandered if the another war started in the kingdom hearts, he then fled to see if theres others out there this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Mellow :3. Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Um hi I'm doing the Sonic Fan Character Death Battle with my oc, and I used Hamaveck as her opponent. Is it okay if the battle happens? Mossywashere (talk) 22:29, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Mossywashere Thank you very much ^w^. BTW I love your characters! ~Mossywashere Heya! I want to let you know I used your character in a little skit, If you don't want him in it though, then I can change it, Why did I use him? HE'S FRICKEN SWEET! He's literally my favorite character not made by me.